


Harry's One-Sided Conversation with Jo: Five Comments

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 28 August 2006 for <a href="http://qzee.livejournal.com/profile">qzee</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Harry's One-Sided Conversation with Jo: Five Comments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qzeebrella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/gifts).



> Written on 28 August 2006 for [qzee](http://qzee.livejournal.com/profile).

  1. If there were a monster in my chest, I think I'd know. Actually, the monster? He's in my head. Sometimes. If Snape had been a better teacher—well, never mind that.
  2. No, let's mind that. What the hell is up with Snape? What was I doing on all fours in his office? Did you think that was funny?
  3. Thanks for Cho. She was fun. Any chance Ron might—never mind.
  4. Wait—let's mind that, as well. I've been in a boys' dormitory for six years and no one's done any snogging? Why the hell not?
  5. Sorry, right. Children's book. Um, well, do you think you could write Snape having an affair with Bellatrix in Book Seven? Why? You know about fanfiction, don't you? I'm kinda tired of seeing myself taking it up the arse from Snape. If he were shagging some evil bint, I might actually—no? Oh. All right. Well, could you at least work in some vague sexual tension between Ron and—hey! HEY! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME! I'M YOUR MAIN CHARACTER!




End file.
